The Truth Isn't What It Ought To Be
by CrawfordIsKing
Summary: Jess is a crazy fanfictioner like the rest of us before she lands in the world she's always dream't of. The Opera House. Realizing that this was happening to her she has her eyes set on Erik. She does everything to get Christine out of the way but when it all goes wrong she finds herself bringing them together. Will she accept the true love she's created or will she deny the truth?


Hey! I'm super new to this and it would be great if you gave feedback and reviews!

First 2 lines go to Nibblesfan! I was reading your lost in time story and I absolutely loved it!

I'm sorry if I got the lines, copy right goes to her I guess :)

Enjoy!

+points for you if you can guess the many different fanfics I pointed out! :)

* * *

_"Promise me?"_

_He kissed his wife tenderly. "Yes. And I mean it this time."_

My eyes were brimming with tears as I sniffled to control my sneezing

_"That was an awesome fanfic. I truly loved it! You make me wish this could happen in real life. that I could go back in time and meet erik! should I get into a car accident? hihihihihih"_

I typed it into the review box and I meant it. I loved PotO fanfics more than I loved anything else and reading all these fanfics just gets me desperate for a romance like that.

I got up from my chair and ran head first, straight into bed, feeling happy for Erik but feeling down because I wasn't with him. I flipped over and looked up at my ceiling. What if this could happen? What if I did go back in time? But how?

There were a million endless possibilities. I could jump into a car and get into an accident or ride off a cliff that would serve as a time traveling machine. I could watch PotO and wish that I end up there. I could audition for a phantom play, sing marvelously and get kidnapped in the dressing room. Though that would not end up well since I can't sing shit. Or I could get hit in the head on stage. Choose one.

I laughed at myself. Was I really willing to do all that to get with Erik? I stopped giggling for a moment realizing that yes. I was.

I jumped out of bed and called up the first contact on my phone. Samantha.

"SAM! SAM! I have an idea!"

"What is it this time Jess?" she said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that! This time it actually makes sense!"

Sam snorted "Sweet heart, you never make sense"

I pushed her comment away and began talking.

"You know I love Erik more than anything else right?"

"Well you do love me more" She replied. I was just about ready to hang up on her.

"yeah I do okay. but I think we could meet him. You know. Go back in time and I could marry him!"

"Okay. You've officially gone crazy"

"I'm not joking!"

I named all the different options and different procedures that we could go through. Some would be difficult like taking voice lessons from an incredibly amazing teacher or getting cancer and using our cancer perks on meeting Ramin Karimloo. But I didn't care. I was ready.

"Why don't you just smash your head into a mirror and follow wherever that path takes you. Maybe you'll find him in heaven!" Sam teased.

"Come on! The easiest option would be to get hit by a backdrop on stage!"

"Oh yeah totes. And before we do we should go to our parents and tell them 'Hey mom, dad. I'm going to the community theatre and I'll be gone for a few days because I'm gonna go have some drunkard hit us on the head with a backdrop! I'll be fine I promise, I'm just doing all this to meet my dearest erik. mwah mwah mwah!'"

"Fine! I'll go alone then" I said sadly, though I was only faking it, trying to get Sam to come with me.

"Fine! You know I love you Jess and It wouldn't hurt to try but if I go with you and you end up with Erik... What happens to me?"

"You can be with Raoul!" I answered, although Raoul was a fop, I could trust him with my best friend's heart.

"And whats gonna happen to Christine?"

"That is a stupid question" I finished.

Trying to calm the nerves in my body I took a deep breath and continued. "I'll see you in the morning then! My house 8 am sharp."

"8 am!?" She screamed.

"The sooner Sam, the better."

* * *

And there you have it!

I really love PotO fanfics and I truly hope no one was offended :(

I'd really love to know what you think about this story so far!

Please review anything about this, if it was confusing or if you needed any clarification :)

All copy rights belong to whom it belongs to! (You know the drill)

Please please please review! I'd love to know how you feel about this! :)


End file.
